Data storage devices use magnetic recording heads to read and/or write data on magnetic storage media, such as data storage discs. Magnetic recording heads typically include inductive write elements to record data on the storage media. An inductive write element or transducer may include a main pole having a pole tip and one or more return poles. Current is supplied to write coils to induce a flux path in the main pole to record data on one or more magnetic storage layers of the media.
With ever-increasing levels of recording density in disc drives, the write element needs to have correspondingly better data-recording capabilities and needs to be substantially reliable.